the road trip
by mistopher
Summary: Abby and Susan go on a road trip and learn things. (i hate summarys)


"Hey Abby." Susan said, following her into the lounge. "Yea?" She answered. "My niece's birthday is next week and I'm gonna drive to New York to be there for her party and I was hoping you'd come with me," she said excitedly, "I know it's kinda last minute but I just decided I'm gonna go and I really don't wanna drive all that way alone." "Well I'll have to run it by Carter but I don't think he'll mind." She said, "and if he does, I'm sure he'll live."she added, rolling her eyes as Carter walked into the lounge. "Run what past me?" He asked, hearing the end of what Abby had been saying. "Susan wants me to go with her to NY next week." She told him. "It's Suzie's birthday." Susan explained.  
  
"Uh oh, can I trust you two alone?" Carter asked mock-sternly, grinning. They looked at each other and smiled. "Of course." Susan giggled. ------ Carter sat on the bed and gave Abby his patented puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Carter, its only a week." she said, reading his mind.  
  
He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, knowing it was making it hard for her to pack. "If you keep this up I'm never going to get outta here." She told him.  
  
"Would that be so bad?" He mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck, sending chills down her spine.  
  
She smiled to herself and he whispered, "What time are you leaving?"  
  
"In about two hours because I still have to go over to Susan's."  
  
He grinned and kissed her again this time on the lips.  
  
"Carter I still have to pack." She said, but when she pulled away, she knew her resolve was already crumbling.  
  
"So?" He countered, running his hands up and down her arms in a slow sensual pattern, "you have two hours." he continued to kiss her. Finally she gave in and started kissing him back; she couldn't help it when it came to Carter, she didn't have any will power at all.  
  
"I'll help you pack don't worry." he whispered gently, nibbling on her ear.  
  
She put his face in her hands, whispering, "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
He leaned his forehead on hers , nodding. "Me too." He took his shirt off and put it in her suitcase.  
  
"John, what's that for?"  
  
"So you dont forget me, you can wear it whenever you miss me."  
  
"Baby then I'd never take it off." She told him, running her hands up the muscles on his chest. She felt him suck in his breath as her knuckes grazed one of his nipples.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her again.  
  
"Don't worry I have this lovely ring to remember you by." She grinned and looked down at it glistening on her finger. She leaned in close and kissed him again, this time with much more passion, and she felt her body respond to his. They made their way to the bed tangled in each other's arms. -----  
  
Susan looked at her watch for what felt like the zillionth time. "Where are you Abby?" She wondered aloud. Just then Abby knocked on the door. "I'm so sorry." Abby said, clearly out of breath.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"It took me longer then I thought to pack." She said, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.  
  
"And say goodbye?" Susan asked grinning from ear to ear. Abby just smiled but judging by the blush forming on Abby's face Susan knew she was right.  
  
-----  
  
"So, what is Carter going to do while you're away?" Susan asked as they drove.  
  
Abby smiled and said, "Well he claims he's going to wither away," and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He loves you so much." Susan said.  
  
"I know.sometimes I still can't believe it. It feels to good to be true"  
  
"But he really does, you know that." Susan told her. "Yea I know." Abby said sincerely, playing with the ring on her finger and smiling, "I really got lucky with him."  
  
Susan laughed."Yea I always knew there was something between you two. Even in the beginning."  
  
"It's funny isnt it?" Abby asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you dated him."  
  
"Oh puhlease Abby he was just trying to get his mind off of you."  
  
Abby blushed. "You know some times I wondered if we would ever get together.I felt like we were running in circles for so long."  
  
"But it worked out."Susan said.  
  
"Yea it did." She said softly, still looking at her ring.  
  
"So." Susan said, "can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What exactly happened with Luka.if you dont mind?"  
  
"Oh.well.we were never right for each other, I guess.it was just a physical relationship from the start and there was just never any real feelings besides lust." The question took her slightly by surprise.  
  
Susans eyes went up and she seemed really interested.  
  
"He was just there." Abby continued.  
  
"Well you stayed with him for like a year he must have been good." Susan said with an evil smile.  
  
"SUSAN!"  
  
"What? I'm just curious"  
  
"Really?" Abby asked suddenly getting rather intrested in the conversation herself.  
  
"Umm, well, you know... what can I say? Tall, dark, mysterious."  
  
Abby laughed at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Susan asked her.  
  
"Nothing it's just that's the same thing I said about him, when I first met him. But hey, go for it you never know, you might be destined to be together. Just one suggestion though - make him talk. We never really talked. I think that's the main reason things never worked out; I always turned to Carter because Carter would always just know, and be there to talk to."  
  
Just then Susan got another evil smile and said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Who's better Luka, or Carter?"  
  
Abby started laughing. "I am soo not answering that!" -------------  
  
Abby was waiting for Susan outside the gas station when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hey baby.has it been a week yet?" Carter asked as soon as she answered. "Do you miss me?"  
  
Abby rolled her eyes but she couldn't help smiling to herself. "Ohhh I don't know.we picked up this really hot hitchhiker and."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Well, Luka and I are going out, I just wanted to call you first and tell you I miss you."  
  
"You and Luka?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Yea, why, you worried I'll pick up a girl?"  
  
"With Luka there, not a chance."  
  
"Hey!" Carter said, his male ego bruised.  
  
"I'm just kidding baby, but try to keep him single till Suz gets home; I have a feeling it's our turn to do a little matchmaking of our own."  
  
"Susan and Luka?" Carter asked already plotting, "hmm."  
  
"Interesting, I know, I never woulda thought it either but I guess it makes sense." Abby told him as Susan walked up to her. "Hey I gotta go!" She told him, waving to Susan.  
  
"Already?" Carter asked, sounding dissappointed.  
  
"Yea, we are just outside of NYC.I'll call you tonight. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too. Have fun tonight with Luka!" She said more for Susans benefit then anything.  
  
Susan looked at Abby and gave her the "you better not say anything" look.  
  
"Okay, I've gotta go now, Susan's about to go crazy by the mere mention of Luka's name." Abby said, grinning at Susan.  
  
As soon as she hung up Susan said, "Abby I swear I'm going to KILL you!"  
  
---------  
  
Carter looked over at the small clock on the other side of the bar. 22:33. "So, Luka..." He started, "d'you come here often?" The Croatian smiled wearily. "Well, not so much lately." "So that's changed? Why?" "Well, I made a lot of mistakes before that I don't want to make again..." He smiled, "when will Abby be back?" "Not soon enough," Carter replied wistfully, "one week." "Susan went with her, right?" Luka asked, trying to hide his eyes lighting up.  
  
Carter grinned at him thinking about what Abby told him earlier. "Yea why?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. No reason."  
  
"Come on, Luka, what?"  
  
"She's got a lot of spunk doesn't she?" Luka asked him.  
  
"Who, Susan? You could say that. She's a great friend!"  
  
Luka grinned at him. "You know she's the only one who calls me on my crap.everyone else just overlooks it."  
  
"Yea I think she kind of looks out for you in a way though you know?" Carter said trying to get him to open up more.  
  
"Yea." He shifted his weight uncomfortably in the chair. "You know that's why Abby and I never worked, we never talked about anything; we just kinda lived and let live untill it all fell apart." He looked up at Carter. "I always knew she really wanted to be with you.I guess my pride was just in the way. She always went to you when she had a problem."  
  
Carter felt a smile appearing on his face, but feeling bad for Luka, he stayed serious and nodded.  
  
"I'm really glad you two are happy, you guys deserve it," Luka told him seriously, "you make her happy. Everyone can see it."  
  
"Thank you." Carter said, smiling. "You know you and Susan should come out with us sometime, you know, something casual. It would be fun."  
  
"Hmm.that sounds like a good idea." Luka shrugged and picked up his drink trying to hide his smile but Carter saw it anyways.  
  
--------  
  
Abby looked down at the sleeping Susie in her arms, their storybook still open in her lap. She could hear Susan finishing her shower in the other room. She watched the little girl's chest rise and fall; she was so beautiful. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head as Susan came out of the bathroom. "Do you want me to move her?" Susan asked smiling at the way Abby was watching the little girl sleep. She was a natural with kids. She hoped her and Carter would have their own someday - they would make wonderful parents. "No, leave her, she's fine." Abby replied, wrapping her arms around the small child. Susan sighed. "Just think, one day you and Carter will have a little one of your own." Abby smiled and rolled her eyes. "Susan! We're not even married yet! All that's a long way off, we're taking this one step at a time." "Ok, I'm just saying I can see it," Susan said with a smile in her voice, leaving the room, "I'll see you in the morning Abby." She added, shutting the door behind her. ------------  
  
"You ok?" Susan asked Abby they were in that car on the way home. Abby had been quiet for awhile.  
  
"Yea I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Of course you are," Susan said, shaking her head and smiling, "is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No." she smiled "I just really miss him.I mean more then I thought I would."  
  
"We'll be home soon." Susan told her.  
  
"I know, I can't wait." She said then she got an evil grin and said "You miss Luka?"  
  
"A little I guess." Susan said trying to sound nonchalant but her the blush on her face was a dead giveaway.  
  
"I talked to Carter last night." Abby said, a weird little smile on her face, barely there. Susan waited for more, but had to prompt her. "...And?" "Nothing, just...he sounds like a really misses me..." She trailed off before adding with a laugh, "it's weird - a couple of years ago I would probably be feeling suffocated if he kept going on about how much he misses me...but now...it's different...I feel like I miss him just as much." She blushed and turned away, the little smile still there on her lips. "I bet you can't wait to get home. " Susan grinned.  
  
"What are you implying?" She asked Susan trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Oooh, nothing.I just thought you looked cute with little Susie, that's all." Susan said bringing up thier conversation from the night before.  
  
Abby smiled. "Well, Susie is adorable. She reminds me of what I think you must have been like at her age. She's got your sarcasm."  
  
Susan got a dreamy look on her face "Yeah, she's wonderful." She said feeling a pang of sadness that she lived so far away. She was glad she decided to make the trip for her party. It really had been worth it to see the look on Susie's face when she walked in the door.  
  
"If we ever do have kids I hope she's like Susie." Abby said.  
  
Susan lifted an eyebrow. "She?"  
  
"Well, you know, or he, but can't you just see Carter with a little girl? Daddy's little girl, following him around."  
  
"Spoiled rotten." Susan added.  
  
"Of course." Abby rolled her eyes and smiled thinking of Carter as a father. She couldn't stop grinning. --------------  
  
"I had a really good time, it was so much fun." Abby said as they pulled up in front of her apartment. "Me too, now go on! Go get your man!" Susan grinned; she could tell Abby was dying to get out of the car.  
  
"Okay, bye Sus!" She said and got her bag out of the back seat. "I'll see you tommorow night at work." Abby stood out side her apartment door and took a deep breath. She smiled to herself and opened the door. She walked into the apartment slowly and what she saw took her breath away. All the lights were off and there were candles everywhere.  
  
"Carter?" She called out, but there was no answer. He must be in the bedroom, she thought to herself. The whole apatment smelled really good; like spaghetti sauce and garlic.  
  
"Hey." She said, finding him in the bedroom. He had just taken a shower and he was wrapped in just his robe. It took all the strength she had to not grab him and throw him on the bed right then. But she knew he had put a lot of thought into tonight and she didn't want to get ahead of themselves. Not to mention she was starving.  
  
He walked up to her and kissed her very gently on the lips and said, "Shh, wait here." Then he went into the bathroom and strted to draw her a bath. While Abby bathed Carter set the table and did a few last minute dinner things. When he heard her moving around in the bathroom he brought her her robe. Then he lead her into the bedroom and brushed her hair for her. At first she thought it was strange but then she relaxed and let herself enjoy being pampered. After he finished with her hair he led her into the kitchen. "Oh my god, Carter, this is too much." she said when she saw everything he had done. It was absolutely perfect.  
  
"Nothing's too much for you Abby" He told her as he leaned down and kissed her neck, "I missed you so much.I just wanted to show you."  
  
"John, I missed you too," She said, tilting her head back.  
  
She smiled when she realized Carter had 'Hanging by a Moment' playing in the background - it was their song. It must be on repeat, she thought to herself. He really did think of everything.  
  
"John this is so perfect." She said sitting down.  
  
"So are you." Was his only reply.  
  
As they ate, they talked about her trip, and Luka and Susan. Abby excitedly told Carter how cute Susie was, and how much she was like Susan. "Last night, I read her a story, just before bed, and she fell asleep next to me...Carter, she's so adorable!" After dinner they took the dishes away, and moved to the couch, putting in a movie, but really just for background noise, as they were much happier just talking.  
  
Abby leaned back on Carter's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ya know the hospital was so empty without you. I kept waiting for you to come around the corner and then when I got home the apartment was so empty too." Carter told her softly.  
  
"Well, I'm here now you'll probably get sick of me soon." She joked.  
  
Carters look turned serious and he turned her around so she was looking at him.  
  
"I never want you to leave again. It's too hard. I missed you so much it hurt." he told her honestly.  
  
"Oh, John, I missed you too! I think I drove Susan crazy. Or maybe you drove her crazy, calling me all the time." She smiled. Carter smiled back at her he knew she missed him just as much as he did her. He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back but before he could deepen it she pulled away and faked a yawn. "I'm so tired."  
  
Carter gots an evil grin and said "Oh really? Well just wait till i'm done with you."  
  
"Promise?" Abby asked as he started kissing her again this time running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Promise." He replied between kisses. "Lets move this to the bedroom." Carter said, breaking away long enough to grab the remote and flip off the TV. Abby didn't answer but she stood up and started kissing him again. This time her hands wandered through his hair and over his neck muscles. They tripped and stumbled into the bedroom not being able to let one another go they landed on the bed kissing. Suddenly Carter pulled away.  
  
"Abby?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly as she untied his robe.  
  
"Welcome home. I love you." "I love you too." she answered, looking up at him. Then he leaned down and kissed her again. *** from me kay and peachie! edited by me and Kess (i couldnt have done it without your"perfect" sentances!) 


End file.
